tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hit
Orphaned at the age of three by a drunken driver, HIT & RUN grew up in a county institution from which he escaped with alarming regularity, climbing down sheer walls and running for miles across the plains in the middle of the night. When asked what he was running away from, he replied, "I'm not running away from anything. I'm practicing." He went from the custody of the county directly into the United States Army. He was tapped soon after for the G.I. JOE team, where he finally found himself in a "family." :From LT. FALCON's Files: :"Infantrymen don't march, they run. They run to get to the battle, they run during the battle, and they run to get away from the battle. The Army doesn't call it running. They call the first 'advancing,' the second, 'maneuvering,' and the last, 'disengaging.' HIT & RUN calls it all running, and he's real good at it. Besides, a guy who can run in pitch darkness over dangerous terrain carrying a full load is perfect for NIGHT FORCE." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Sioux City, Iowa, Hit & Run was orphaned at the age of three by a drunken driver. He grew up in a county institution, from which he often escaped by climbing down sheer walls and running for miles. He explained that he wasn't running away, he was "practicing". He enlisted in the Army once he left the custody of the county. Hit & Run became known as a fast runner, and became skilled at mountaineering. He was eventually assigned to the G.I. Joe team. On his first mission for the team, he and several other new recruits fought to keep Cobra from claiming a newly-formed island not far from the original Cobra Island. They barely stopped Cobra before the entire land mass sunk back beneath the ocean. Some time later, Hit & Run and a team of Joes stormed the offices of Nexus Tech -- a software company contracted by the government -- to foil a hostage situation. The mission was successful, but it turned out that the hostages and terrorists all worked for Cobra, who had made a deal with the company's owner to cover up documents that proved he was cheating the government for years. Hit & Run's missions over the next few years included a mission to free a family being held hostage in their home in rural Iowa, and a battle with Iron Grenadiers in the jungles of Sierra Gordo. Hit & Run served on many more missions for G.I. Joe until the team was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Hit & Run was later called back to join the reinstated Joe team. He joined Night Force in 2013. He is currently a reserve member of G.I. Joe. In 2016 he was sent to Central Asia to take over Advanced Infantry training from Beachhead. OOC Notes Trivia * Working names: Night Raid, Rope-Burn. External links * YoJoe.com page * Filecard * Hit & Run (version 3) Footnotes Category:1988 Logs Players Hit & Run is available for application. Gallery HitRun1.jpg HitRun2.jpg hitrun3.jpg References * My Useless Knowledge biography * YoJoe.com page * Filecard Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Night Force Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army